


The Magic That Binds Us {Completed}

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, Love, Magic, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: This is based off of a roleplay I did with @Cherry_Berry_Angel on wattpadElisia's first day at Fairy Tail is that of the odd. Nobody expects what she is and what her life truly is about. Elisia is a twin to a certain Fairy Tail member and man is it weird. She looks nothing like her twin yet acts like she is to be identical. Who could it be?Yui is Gray's twin sister. She is a big help to Elisia's push through life. Yui doesn't have Gray's stripping power but is a great fighter. Both must search through their lives to find their true journey and find the life that they are searching for. A friendship bonded through magic will purge through the darkness of the guild.





	1. 1

**(Elisia's Pov)**

I walk up to the doors to the great guild Fairy Tail and I gulp at how big it is. Despite my twenty-two years I feel like a child looking at the size of it and I get nervous as I open the doors to see a very noisy guild filled with members.

The doors fly open cause a girl is fighting the famous Natsu again. I jump out of the way and gasp. I had always wanted to meet Natsu. "Fire Shadow Dragon Roar" she yells at Natsu sending him flying through the doors once again. I watch as she does this. She's so amazing.

"I win again Natsu." Gray praised her. I spy Juvia watching Gray with love filled eyes and I squeal loudy alerting everyone that i'm there. The girl hugs Gray. Juvia didn't know they were brother and sister. I rush past them and tackle Juvia in a hug. She just stares at me.

She yells at me and I start to cry. She walks up to me and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Yui Fullbuster and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. I hope we can be friends." This shocks Juvia about her being Gray's sister.

"Im Elisia Lockser" I shake your hand between tears "but J...Juv...iaaa... why are you mad at me? " I look back at Yui. "I'm an ice dragonslayer by the way." Gray stripped like usual.

I cover my eyes and squeal. "Gray!" Juvia yells. Yui yells at Gray and says, "That would be my twin brother Gray. Sorry about that it is a habit of his. He uses Ice Maker Magic." My eyes light up. 

"Ice magic cool like me!" I stand up and wrap my arms around Juvia. "This is my twin, Juvia, she's a weird one." I brush my black hair out of my eyes and smile.

"Yeah she is weird alright." Gray says, "Yui lets go home."

I wave at you and smile at Gray. "It's nice to meet both of you."

"Ok Gray" She goes by him. "Bye Elisia. See you tomorrow" She waves her hand at me and leaves with her brother.

I nod and turn to Juvia, "So sis introduce me to the guild members." Yui and Gray head home.

"Fine" she says and leads me inside to meet everyone else. 

***This was moved from my other account due to some hateful pm's about it.***


	2. 2

**(Yui's POV)**

I run back to the guild really quick forgetting something. Elisia sees me rush in and we both wave and catch sight of a orange haired god of a man. I start kissing Natsu. Elisia giggles but turn her gaze back to Loki she waves me over cause she want to ask you who he is. I come over with Natsu behind me.

"Yui since your the only other dragonslayer I know here can you tell me the name of the handsome guy in the suit over there?" She blushes as he turns her way. He had walked in after her so she hadn't been introduced to him, yet.

"Oh him. He is the biggest player here at Fairy Tail and also the leader of the 12 zodiac so he is a celestial spirit. His name is Loki. Just be careful around him okay His master or the person he has a contract with is Lucy." I say with a grin. Natsu lays his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh a celestial, well that's nothing new to me but its sad that he's a player I was hoping to get to know him better, Yui. So who is this your draped over and weren't you two just fighting?" She blushes brighter as Loki looked her way and winked. Loki starts to walk in our direction and she looks at the floor to hide her blush and compose herself.

"Oh this is Natsu. He is my boyfriend and he is always trying to win against me." I kiss his cheek.

"Sounds fun maybe I should fight him sometime to see if he's really strong. Is he a dragonslayer too?" She is still blushing but looking up again.

"Yeah he is. He is also a Fire Dragon Slayer like me." I say. Loke joins us.

"Oh how cute awww you guys look happy wish I could have that?" She looks down again.

"You might." I say patting her on the shoulder. She blushes brightly and realizes that Loki has now joined us.


	3. 3

**(Elisia's POV)**

Loki starts speaking to us. "What's your name beautiful?" He says, hi to Yui and Natsu as well.

I blush and stutter out "Elisia."

"Bye Elisia. Good luck" Natsu and Yui leave. I become as white as a ghost and call out to Yui but she leaves anyway with a grin leaving me standing there like an idiot with Loki. Yui and Natsu go get a job for the two of them to go on.

"Hi" I brush out the courage to say and hold out my hand for a handshake. It is slightly shaking.

Loki says "Hello." and he just hugs me.

I freeze and Juvia jumps over to us and pulls us apart. "Get off of my twin sister you lecher!" I blush and look at the floor which is becoming flooded by Juvia's water. "Juvia! stop." I hurriedly grab Loki and jump into the air. "Ice Dragon Roar!" All the water freezes and Juvia gasps at my actions. I set Loki down carefully on the ice. Everyone's feet are frozen to the floor.

Natsu and Yui have left already. "I'm sorry everyone. So sorry its the only way to stop her. "I destroy the ice to make the water go away as well. I feel light headed and end up collapsing to my knees.

Juvia rushes to my side and scowls at me. "You are going to get yourself killed using your magic so freely. You have been sick lately you shouldn't have left the manor." Natsu and Yui come back at this time.

I slap Juvia to shut her up. "I'll do as I please and I am fine. You are the one who asked me about love advice in your letter that is why I came. Leave Loki alone."

"Hey Elisia." Yui says. I stand and take a look at all the shocked looks around me. It hits me that I've screwed up again. I rush past everyone and out the front doors. I don't care that I have no clue which direction i'm going I just run as fast as I can. I find myself somewhere out in the woods. I spend the night there crying till morning comes.


	4. 4

**(Yui's POV)**

After watching the display before my eyes I saw the fear in Elisia's eyes as she bolted from the guild hall. Searching for hours led to me to head to the forest. I find her. "Elisia?"

The sun is just coming up. "Just leave me be this isn't the first time i've seen those frightened looks I get it every time. It is nothing new its just best if I go back to my manor locked away from the world. Juvia knows when something is about to happen so she keeps me away from others." She looks up at me through tear stained eyes the ground around her began to freeze.

"You are not going anywhere. You are joining Fairy Tail and everyone is just surprised that someone yelled at Juvia for the first time. Come join our family at Fairy Tail, everyone will be happy to get a new family member. I think Loki has taken a liking to you." She blushes then turns away. Sadness re-enters her eyes immediately.

She looks up shocked but shakes her head no. "I can't everything I have ever touched I kill. Everything I touch freezes for eternity if I don't constantly control it. I barely kept from losing focus in there yesterday. I almost killed everyone." She curls up into a ball and puts an ice wall round her. "I want to die but know it would kill Juvia to lose me."

"Everyone has a problem with their magic from time to time. I did when I first came to Fairy Tail." I say as she does this, thinking back to when I had had a problem with my magic. She let the wall fall and notices Juvia coming up behind me. She starts to cry again. "I have to do it." She forms an ice sword and aim it at her heart. My eyes widen in fear and Juvia rushes forward.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail has their own problem. Elisia don't, I can help you." I try to stay calm.

"Dont try to stop me. Juvia, I hurt you too many times to be forgiven and this is how it must end you know this for you had the vision of my death. It is time I let the ice take me since I am death itself. Goodbye. Yui, thanks for trying." She puts on a smile. I quickly melt her ice sword.

She quickly reforms it and plunges it through her body. Both of us gasp that she would actually do it. Juvia turns pale at the sight of the blood and I scream. "ELISIA!"


	5. 5

**(Elisia's POV)**

I double over at the pain and my breathing starts to become shallow as I bleed. Juvia falls to her knees crying. I smile over at her. "It's better this way." I whisper and smile coughing up blood.

"Elisia please don't die." Yui said. She was about to burst into tears. I see the guild members running to join us as they hear Juvia start screaming my name. Wendy starts healing me. I stop her and watch Loki and Gray push to get to me and Juvia.

I close my eyes and double over again coughing up blood. Gray holds Juvia as she cries. My eyesight is getting fuzzy. "Ju..via. Let me go stop trying to heal the wound with your dragon heal magic you've kept secret. I'll just reopen it with my ice magic. Please, let me go you don't need me anymore."

"Don't die Elisia please." Natsu is holding Yui while she is crying.

"I must." Juvia screams and I scream as well. A bright light shines and I slump forward. Loki rushes forward as both Juvia and I fall. Loki holds me and notices there is no longer a wound and that i'm live just passed out. Gray is trying to wake Juvia for she passed out as well. Yui is crying into Natsu's chest.

"She is only passed out." Loki says lifting me up. I wake with a start. "Juvia!!" I jump out of his arms and rush to her side. "You idiot switching our magic. You'll never be able to survive with my magic. Please wake up." She didn't wake up though. Tears run down my eyes.


	6. 6

**(Yui's POV)**

"Juvia wake up." I say as I watch what is happening before my very eyes. They had switched magics somehow. Juvia is still unconscious so we head back to the guild hall and I stayed at her side constantly. She wasn't waking up though. I was worried for her and wouldn't eat or sleep. Gray was constantly coming to see if she was alright. "Elisia."

**(Elisia's POV)**

I cry and then it hits me after two weeks that I can reverse this. I now have the power but it would mean I would have to leave Loki who had said he was falling in love with me. I would have to leave Fairy Tail. "Yui if I can i'm going to reverse what she has done. It means the wound will reappear and I will die but if I don't she will die. I can't let her die." She looks at me and tilts her head. I have been silent the whole time that we had been back. "Yui, can you tell Loki something for me?"

"Are you sure you can reverse it?" She asked me in a happy tone. "I don't want you to die though." This last sentence caused her to frown.

"I am sure. You know it means i'll die don't you. I don't want to leave you or Fairy Tail, most of all I don't want to leave her or Loki. Can you tell him I love him too?" I lowered my head and used my mind to reach into the very core of mine and Juvia's magics.

"How about you tell him. He needs to hear it from you not me." She said watching me.

"I can't I won't have the time. She doesn't have more than meer minutes. My dragon magic is killing her from the inside out. I am going to start now whether anyone knows or not." I took her hand and close my eyes. I let a tear slip as the room showed in a blinding light as I stood gripping her hand.

Pain radiated through me and I screamed. Juvia's eyes shot open and I let her hand go as I slipped to the floor. Blood seeping out of me. My eyes closed and darkness swept in. I can't tell if i'm dead or alive but I know I saved Juvia so I accept my fate. I felt like I was floating in warm water. This must be how death feels. I smile but that thought disappears when I hear voices.


	7. chapter 7 teaser

**(Elisia's POV)**

"Elisia wake up."

I slowly open my eyes. The bright lights are blinding me. I look at a girl and can't remember anything that has happened. "Who are you?" I have no memories of ever meeting anyone at Fairy Tail or what had transpired. 


	8. 7

**(Elisia's POV)**

"Elisia wake up."

I slowly open my eyes. The bright lights are blinding me. I look at a girl and can't remember anything that has happened. "Who are you?" I have no memories of ever meeting anyone at Fairy Tail or what had transpired.

"Thank god you are alright." She hugs me.

I squirm away from her and huddle further into the covers of the bed I found myself in. "Who are you? Where am I?" I am very frightened. "JuJu help me I don't know this person! JuJu save me!" I yell shooting ice out of my hand at her.

"You are at Fairy Tail, Elisia and I am Yui. Yui Fullbuster." She says.

"How do you know my name? JuJu!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed for Juvia and it scared her. Ice began to cover the entire room and my arms. I pushed myself against the wall. A large moving drawing of a dragon made of ice appeared behind me. "JuJu!!!!!!" I screamed again.

Natsu rushes in. She and Natsu melted the ice. It just reappeared and the dragon roared. My body became completely made of Ice. The girl went into Dragon Force making a dragon appear behind her.

I looked for an escape and spotted the window. I raised my arm and broke the window. I lept out it in one leap. I hit the ground hard and the grass became ice as soon as i touched it. I looked back up at the second story window where both of them looked down at me. "JuJu!" I screamed before rushing for the woods. "Juvia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	9. 8

**(Yui's POV)**

I start talking to Juvia. "Juvia what happened to Elisia?"

"She seems to have lost her memories of what happened and everyone at Fairy Tail. She is just scared. I am still surprised that the dragon inside of her saved her life. She just needs me and time. Can I borrow gray to go after her; ice and ice she might feel safer with another ice mage around?" juvia said. Elisia finds herself at the same spot she tried to kill herself at and she huddles there waiting for Juvia who she can feel is going to come for her.

"Yeah go head and take Gray. Juvia just bring her back please." I say. Juvia looks sad and she is very weak but is the only one who can do anything.

Juvia grabbed Gray and they followed the trail of ice to where she was. She was playing with the ice dragon she had created. It roared and she turned to Juvia and Gray. Her body returned to normal. She rushed to her and hugged her. "JuJu why am I surrounded by people I don't know? Take me home JuJu." Elisia sobbed into her shoulder before seeing Gray. He was staring at the dragon. "Who are you?" She yelled jumping in front of the dragon. She protected it.

I'm still at the guild and i'm worried for her but Natsu comforts me. We end up making out. 


	10. 9

**(Elisia's POV)**

Juvia convinces me to return to the guild. Gray and I were getting along really well until I walked into the guild and it got very silent. I got ready to run again. Yui is making out with Natsu.

I hear people calling my name. It makes me shrink behind Gray and Juvia who are holding hands. "Juvia how do we get her to calm down? I can feel the floor freezing." Gray said. I look down and watch the floor of the guild freeze and animals of ice appeared from the ice. They began to move around the guild as if they were a part of it. I start to giggle as Cana gets nudged by an ice deer. I came out and made my dragon appear so I could play with it.

Yui comes up to me. "Elisia Welcome back."

The dragon wraps its wings around me. "I am sorry but i don't know any of you. JuJu tried to explain but it didn't help any. I can't remember your name." I closed my eyes and water rushes around us my eyes opening up as I turn into water. My mind goes blank then I look at Yui and smile. "Thank you for being so kind to me, Yui. Natsu as well." I didn't realize it yet but I remembered those two's names.

"Elisia, you just remembered two names." Yui says with a smile. Natsu just smirks. Happy is nawing on a fish by Carla and Pantherlily.

"I did?" I looked around the room and it hit me I was standing there made of water. I turned to Juvia. "What did you do Juvia Elaine Lockser?" She took off running and I didn't move. My dragon dragged her back and dropped her at my feet. I turned myself to solid ice. I grabbed her by the throat. She struggled against my tight grip."You have no magic anymore do you?" I dropped her. She gasped for air.

"You were dying so I erased your memories and gave you my magic so that everything you touch wouldn't die anymore. I had to. I can survive without magic but you would die without it. You can thank me later." I slapped her and with that one slap every memory lost came back. It was like a shock wave. "I remember it all every part that you just told me to get me back here was a total lie. I remember it all now."


	11. 10

**(Yui's POV)**

I hug Elisia. I'm so glad she got here memories back but poor Juvia. She's always getting the brunt of her anger. She hugs back and notice that Loki is no where to be seen. "Where is Loke?" She asks.

"Lucy had a job. He will be back in a bit." I grin cause I can tell that what she had said about loving him had been true.

"I can't wait to see him." All the ice and water along with the ice animals and her dragon disappear. "So what happened while I was out and how long was I out?"

"Well you almost attacked me." I say and she quickly apologizes.

**(Eisia's POV)**

"I know that part I was awake that was when I didn't have any memories earlier. Hey how about we play a joke on Loki when he gets back. Lets make him think I can't remember him so that I can get a surprise kiss in on him." I giggled. "Wanna help? Yui?"

"Yes." We were both way to excited for this.

"YUI?" I heard Lucy say as she entered the guild hall with Erza, and Wendy and Carla.

"Hi Lu-Chan." Yui says.

"Hi Lucy" I said peeking around Yui "Come help us pull a trick on Loki. Please?" I'm literally boincing around cause i'm so excited.

"Sure, what are going to do?" Lucy says.

Yui explains everything that has happened today to her and the plan and she grins widely. I sat down next to Yui and Lucy summoned Loki. I was nervous to see him but was ready to do this.

"Hey Loki." Yui says when he appears. He has a sad look to him till he spots me.

I look at him and lean over to Yui."Who is he?" The look on Loki's face nearly had me wanting to run to him and tell him everything is ok. I stopped myself.

"His name is Loki and he is a player so I would stay away from him if I were you" She was trying not to laugh and so was I.

I giggled and smiled. "He looks it guess he's cute but so not my type. Laxus is more of my type." I decided to put that in to see his reaction he looked pissed. Laxus burst into laughter and I winked at him. I then blew him a quick kiss.

Loki says "What the hell is going on here?"

Laxus comes up behind me and hugs me saying, "To bad for you, she is mine now."

I purr and wiggle into his arms; he was informed of our plan as he had been standing not far way when we concocted it. He kissed my neck and I blushed. This was going better than I thought, "Laxee not in public. Later i'm yours though."

Natsu came up behind Yui and starts kissing her neck the same way. Loki was pissed now. Laxus cupped my ass and I inwardly wanted to freeze this lightning freak but I didn't say anything. Loki started to glow and I knew it was time. I grinned and backed Laxus up to the wall right where Loki stood. I quickly before anyone could tell grabbed Loki's tie and pulled myself into his arms and kissed him like never before.

Everyone in the guild started laughing at our joke. I pulled back and grinned. "Did you miss me baby? I missed you. I love you Loki." He grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder. I gasped. He started to head for the room I had been in. I asked him to stop. "Hey Laxee." I made him soaked in water and then I froze him. "That is for grabbing my ass." We continued upstairs. Loki had the wildest grin. You know what happens next.  ***insert evil grin here***

Natsu and I went to his house to have some fun.  ***insert evil grin here***  And fairy tail went back to normal plus one new dragonslayer with two magics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize that the chapters titles are confusing but there's a teaser in there so it made them out of order-ish just read them the way they are now.


End file.
